


Lo prometo

by Alyson1_0



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mención leve de Sam Winchester
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyson1_0/pseuds/Alyson1_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tengo mucho frío Cas" le dijo Dean con un suave murmulló "¿Me calientas?" añadió mientras frotaba insistente su rosada mejilla contra su mano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Lo prometo
> 
> Fandom: Supernatural
> 
> Disclairmer: Ninguno de los personajes de SPN me pertenece y no hay ánimo de lucro.
> 
> Pairing: Dean/Castiel
> 
> Capitulo: 1/3
> 
> Rating: NC -17
> 
> Autora: Alyson1_0 y colaboración especial de mi querida Mylagh!, que recientemente se unió a la fiebre de SPN y trae varias ideas frescas en esa mentecilla perver suya.
> 
> Spoiler: Se sitúa en algún lugar después del 5x3 y antes del 5x4, es como la "escena perdida" que siempre quise ver entre Dean y Cas. Y porque tengo debilidad por las historias hurtDean/protectiveCastiel.
> 
> Warning: Creo que algo de dirty talk pero es casi nada.

Dean rodó sobre las sábanas de su cama quedando tumbado bocabajo, de esa forma alivió un dolor algo punzante que sentía justo por encima de su tobillo izquierdo. Esa vez no se había preocupado por curar sus heridas aunque algunas todavía escocían, total no eran la gran cosa se había dicho. Tampoco no se había cambiado y aún seguía vistiendo la misma ropa con la que hubiera realizado su última cacería.

Era evidente que la desorganización y descuido que lo rodeaba se debía principalmente a la ausencia del menor de los Winchester. En pocas palabras estaba hecho polvo.

No pasó mucho para que su subconsciente, siempre tan leal a él, se encargara de molestralo con los recuerdos de la traición sufrida a costa de su hermano de cuando andaba en su etapa de "jonki adicto a sangre demoniaca".

"Maldición Sammy! Por qué siempre tienes que pensar lo mejor de los demás… por qué tenías que confiar en esa puta demonio!" Exhaló con fuerza y volvió a rodar sobre su cama.

Pero a pesar de todo, no podía dejar de preocuparse por él y echarlo de menos. Claro que si alguien se lo preguntaba lo negaría a muerte, que él era "Dean Winchester" y no una nenasa. Además, escupirle que ya no podía confiar en él solo hace unos días, he insistir en que cada uno tomara su camino era suficientemente bueno para probar su punto, ¿no?

Así concilió un sueño algo difuso que le duró casi toda la tarde.

 

Pasadas las horas, una sensación de asfixiante ansiedad comenzó a inundar cada célula de su cuerpo. Se despertó. Era extraño, extraño en una forma que no podía identificar, como cuando el cuerpo recibe grandes descargas de adrenalina frente a una situación de alto riesgo.

Saltó de la cama sin vacilación, ya que sentía la urgente necesidad de hacer alguna cosa estúpida y sin sentido. Miró por la ventana. Aparentemente, había comenzado a llover hacía no más de media hora.  
Así que, qué demonios, ¿por qué no? Total no había tenido un tiempo libre para sí desde hace tanto y dudaba volver a tenerlo, que para eso su apellido era Winchester y el marcador siempre iba en su contra.Rápidamente se quitó la chaqueta, se remangó las mangas de su camiseta, cogió las llaves de su habitación y salió.

Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto así hubiera creído, que la persona que se encontraba afuera bajo la lluvia no pasaba de los 12 años o que acababa de escapar de una institución mental. Sin embargo, dada la pequeña tormenta no había ni un alma prudente en la calle.

Lo probó todo. Desde crear las nueve nuevas formas patentadas de la danza de la lluvia, pasando por jugar el clásico "Mundo" donde en vez de contar con cuadrados marcados con números del uno al diez contaba con diez charcos sucesivos y bien distribuidos para ello. Hasta pararse en medio de la autopista, extender los brazos hacia los lados, cerrar los ojos y girar sobre su sitio tantas veces seguidas fuera posible.

Luego de no supo cuánto terminó por cansarse. Vio a su querido impala aparcado frente al motel. Se acercó, se impulsó y se tendió sobre el maletero. Suspiró fuerte, satisfecho.

La lluvia le empapaba el rubio cabello y se deslizaba insolente por su pecoso rostro y su cuello hasta colarse y desaparecer por su pecho. La camiseta de algodón ya se había ceñido perfectamente a su cuerpo dejando marcado al detalle cada músculo de su torneada figura. Se tendió un poco más cómodo y observó brevemente el cielo nocturno donde las primeras estrellas habían comenzado a aparecer. Le apetecía mucho quedarse allí, por lo que se relajó y cerró sus ojos.

 

 

Un suave y familiar batir de alas lo interrumpió.

¿Por qué llegaban a arruinar su diversión?

Dios, tú me odias!, maldijo frustrado. No era necesario abrir sus ojos para saber quién era su nuevo no-invitado. Pero si dejé el móvil apagado, ¿cómo pudo saber dónde…? Oh, maldición Bobby! Tienes que dejar la manía de cantar mi ubicación a Cas sin preguntarme primero.

Escuchó como el ángel caminaba hasta llegar a su lado y supuso que debía estarle mirando pero ni por eso se movió de su sitio, que para efectos legales él estaba tomándose unas merecidas vacaciones. Pero todo tenía un límite y aunque no le había hablado aún, Dean podía sentir que Castiel lo observaba tan intensa y detalladamente como siempre hacía con él, por lo que finalmente se dio por vencido y con vacilación abrió sus ojos y encontró los suyos.

El ángel ni siquiera parecía notar que estaba lloviendo o si lo notaba era completamente indiferente al hecho, aunque eso no evitaba que sus ropas se le pegaran cómicamente al cuerpo haciéndolo verse más pequeño de lo que en realidad era. Todo un bebé grande en gabardina! Dean no pudo evitar reír a gusto.

"¿Dean?" no pudo dejar de preguntar Castiel con un signo de interrogación grabado en el rostro, ya que el humano parecía muy divertido a costa suya.

"¿Qué hay Cas?" respondió el Winchester cuando por fin pudo controlar su risa.

Castiel lo miró más atenta y fijamente que antes si es que eso era posible.

Fue solo un momento y el cazador se vio impedido de apartar la vista. Eran esos ojos, esos tan jodidamente azules y brillantes. Grandes y sobrenaturales orbes angelicales que parecían querer leerle hasta el alma y que daban cuenta que el ser residente en ese cuerpo no era humano ni por asomo por mucho que su delgada e inofensiva apariencia dijeran lo contrario.

"¿Qué haces aquí afuera expuesto bajo la lluvia?" le dijo Castiel frunciendo el ceño e interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos. "Estar sometido a estas condiciones climáticas no es lo más adecuado para…."

"Pero qué dices Cas, si estoy estupendo! Y me la he pasado genial aquí, venga y te enseño que otras cosas puede hacer uno bajo la lluvia si sabes a lo que me refiero." lo cortó el cazador con esa media sonrisa que usaba cuando buscaba derretir a toda fémina que se cruzara en su camino, aunque también sorprendido y algo desconcertado por su propia oferta. ¿Estaba coqueteando?!

Entonces, sin esperar respuesta, dio un gracioso salto y bajó del coche cual enorme y hermoso felino. Grave error porque el cuerpo le falló y se precipitó con rapidez hacia el suelo.

"Dean!" soltó un preocupado Castiel que en menos de un parpadeo lo sujetó hábil impidiendo que se diera de bruces contra el duro asfalto.

Su cuerpo terminó totalmente apoyado contra el del alado y su rostro descansando hundido contra la curva de su fino cuello. Su aturdido cerebro que ya esperaba el golpe tardó un poco en darse cuenta qué o mejor dicho quién había evitado su caída. Era la calidez que desprendía el cuerpo de Castiel la que lo que lo hizo relajarse de sobremanera, se sentía muy cómodo y liviano como si flotara. Y tal vez, tal vez sí fuera capaz de hacerlo. Comenzó a pensar con muy poca claridad.

"Hey! eso estuvo cerca." Susurró el rubio sin apartarse "No me apetecía desfigurarme el rostro en este momento, sabes. Gracias Cas... eres todo un ángel."

"Claro que lo soy, Dean." dijo ladeando el rostro tratando de verle la expresión, desconcertado por la obviedad de su comentario. Algo fallaba allí. "Será mejor movernos de aquí, no creo que vaya a parar de llover en un rato y estás empapado. ¿Te has lastimado? ¿Puedes caminar?"

"Maldición Cas, hablas demasiado!" inspiró profundo "Mmmm... Hueles tan bien, hueles jodidamente bien." lo interrumpió de nuevo totalmente perdido en su aroma.

Al mismo tiempo que con sus fuertes brazos le rodeaba la pequeña cintura e inhalaba más profundo. Un largo suspiro escapó de sus labios entreabiertos. Le gustaba, le inundaba por completo los sentidos, la fragancia de Castiel, de su ángel. ¿Su ángel?

"¿Te, te sientes bien?"

El Winchester se estaba comportando muy extraño desde su llegada. Pues recordaba muy bien cómo se ponía el humano cuando él invadía lo que había denominado su "espacio personal". Sin embargo ahora parecía hallarse muy cómodo y tranquilo con su cercanía. Sus acciones y cambios bruscos de temperamento lo confundían. Al igual que notaba como su temperatura corporal parecía estar por encima de los valores normales correctos. Y eso no podía ser bueno.

"Estas muy tenso Cas. Por qué nunca consigues relajarte solo un poco. Es ese palo que llevas clavado en ese plumoso y lindo culito tuyo Cas, hay que sacártelo pero ya!" casi gruñó pasando por alto la pregunta, comenzando a deslizar ambas manos abajo, directo hacia su trasero.

"Dean, ¿qué estás haciendo?!" demandó dando casi un respingo por la inesperada movida del cazador. Lo obligó a rodearle la cintura nuevamente. "¿Es alguna clase de broma? No es gracioso Dean, sujétate fuerte, nos regressamos al motel" le dijo sonando sumamente serio.

El último sonido que rompió la tranquilidad de la noche fue la irónica y suave risa de Dean contra su cuello.

Usó su mojo angelical y de inmediato se trasladaron al interior de su habitación de motel. Encendió las luces. La pieza no era nada del otro mundo, pero tenía lo necesario, un pequeño baño, una sola cama, un sofá amplio, el televisor y una pequeña mesa con dos sillas.

"Hogar sucio hogar, Cas." fue la bienvenida que el rubio les dio a ambos observando el lugar sin mucho entusiasmo.

Más la idea de comenzar a depositar una cadena descendente de besos a lo largo del cuello de Castiel se le hizo más que tentadora y urgente. Y así lo hizo.

Los ojos del ángel se abrieron con estupefacción dejándolo paralizado por la sorpresa del acto. Fue por eso o debido a la corriente eléctrica que le recorrió la espina dorsal entera.

¿Qué estaba pasando con Dean realmente? Le levantó el rostro, colocándolo frente al suyo y lo observó con detenimiento. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, sus ojos lucían desenfocados y vidriosos, respiraba de forma irregular y leves temblores habían comenzado a sacudir su cuerpo. Y lo peor era que el cazador parecía no darse cuenta.

Con mucho más que algo de esfuerzo Cas sumo uno más uno y comprendió qué era lo que aquejaba al humano. Los síntomas y el desequilibrio en su temperatura corporal no dejaban lugar a dudas. Por lo que supuso que su reciente comportamiento también era consecuencia de ello.

"Tengo mucho frío Cas" le dijo Dean con un suave murmulló "¿Me calientas?" añadió mientras frotaba insistente su rosada mejilla contra su mano.

Castiel trató guardar la compostura, pues para él no había pasado inadvertida la cálida sensación que se instaló en su pecho, embriagando sus sentidos. Decididamente tenía que actuar rápido. ¿Pero qué debía hacer? La solución llegó pronto a su mente. Agradeció que alguna vez Jimmy hubiera compartido con él recuerdos de cuando su hija o esposa pasaban por lo mismo.

"Dean, debes escucharme" dijo sujetando con firmeza su mejilla impidiendo que siguiera moviéndose y que lo mirara. "No estás siendo tú mismo ahora. Lo que sucede es que tienes fiebre. Lo primero es deshacernos de esa ropa mojada porque si no puedes coger un resfriado."

"¿Qué? Yo no tengo fiebre!..." soltó separándose al fin del ángel, aunque dejando sus rostros a unos pocos centímetros. "De hecho me siento bien, como no me sentía en mucho tiempo. Tú estás mintiendo!... ahh ya veo tú también quieres desnudar este dulce y rosado culito,¿no es así Cas? Soltó insinuante, pero cambió su expresión por la de un falso reproche. "¿y en verdad crees que soy así de fácil angelito?"

"No Dean,siquiera estás escuchando lo que dices. Esto no tiene ningún sentido! Tú no estás bien, tu temperatura está muy alta y según entiendo eso es algo serio, así que debes concentrarte en lo que te estoy diciendo y obedecer!" estalló perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

"Me encanta cuando te enfureces, Cas... Luces casi salvaje y sex..."

Pero antes que el alado pudiera contestar un fuerte temblor sacudió el cuerpo de Dean.

Comenzó a ver el cuarto borroso.

Castiel lo sujetó por los hombros y miró dentro de sus febriles ojos verdes. Sin perder tiempo lo depositó despacio en el sofá para buscar ropas limpias y unas toallas. Así como en un depósito de agua fría sumergió paños que luego pondría en la frente del cazador. Se quitó su preciada gabardina para estar más cómodo y la colgó detrás del sofá.

En otros tiempos con el solo pensamiento podría haber curado al humano, sin embargo ahora con sus poderes disminuidos no podía. Escuchó como Dean balbuceaba entrecortado algunas frases pero él no conseguía distinguir palabra alguna salvo una, "frío". Se apresuró. Colocó el depósito sobre la mesa de noche junto a la cama, tendió las toallas sobre las sábanas y tomó a Dean en brazos con facilidad, quien por instinto se acurrucó nuevamente contra él buscando un poco más del calor que creía necesitar.

Lo tendió sobre las toallas.

"Está bien Dean, te curarás pronto."

El Winchester murmuró un nuevo conjunto de sonidos vagos aunque manteniendo los ojos cerrados, lo que no fue ninguna sorpresa ya que parecía haber entrado en un estado de semiinconsciencia.  
Por lo que, diestramente, Castiel se deshizo de la mojada camiseta e hizo lo propio con sus botas y medias. Solo restaban sus pantalones. Vacilante acercó sus largos dedos hacia el botón de sus jeans, y con cierta timidez, los desabrochó y le bajó el cierre. Más se detuvo puesto que el pudor no supo salido de dónde se apoderó de él. Era extraño, él ya conocía en su totalidad el cuerpo del Winchester desde la vez que para sacarlo del infierno tuviera que reconstruírselo desde los escombros. ¿Por qué ahora era diferente?

Sin embargo, no podía darse el lujo de no atender a Dean y meditarlo una eternidad. Continuó haciendo su trabajo. Se inclinó lo suficiente apoyando una rodilla en la cama y con uno de sus brazos le rodeó la espalda baja y lo levantó arqueando su cuerpo pues necesitaba retirarle los vaqueros. Fue allí cuando Dean dejó que un largo y agudo gemido escapara de sus labios entreabiertos y se escuchara por toda la habitación.

Castiel interrumpió sus movimientos en el acto, su corazón había dado un salto triple en su pecho, recordando al de un niño que es atrapado infraganti tras romper el adorno favorito de mamá. Salvo que él no estaba haciendo nada malo, al contrario. De lo que si fue plenamente consciente fue de como la sensación cálida, que recordaba haber sentido mientras Dean besaba su cuello, se repetía y esta vez disparaba un impulso certero directo hacia su vientre bajo provocando que un jadeo involuntario escapara de sus labios como respuesta.

Un oportuno temblor recorrió el cuerpo del Winchester devolviéndole la concentración perdida.

Así empezó a deslizar con suma lentitud los empapados pantalones del Winchester. No fue una tarea fácil sin duda, ya que el cuerpo del cazador se estremeció y gimió cuantas veces la tela del jean produjera alguna fricción contra su cuerpo. Para cuando los hubo retirado, Castiel ya se estaba convenciendo de que los sonidos que brotaban de ese humano eran como música celestial para sus oídos.

Otro espasmo, y esta vez más violento sacudió el cuerpo de Dean.

Castiel se reprendió mentalmente, ¿qué estaba mal con él? Esa clase de pensamientos eran impropios de un ángel! Y él todavía se consideraba uno a pesar de las actuales circunstancias. Por lo que cogió uno de los paños empapado con agua fría, se sentó al lado del cazador y se lo puso sobre la frente.

Dean pareció terminar de cobrar vida en ese instante, quejándose y revolviendo las sábanas entre sus manos, mientras sus ojos se abrían sobresaltados.

"No, no, frí..o… mu-ucho… frío-o…" soltó a la vez que enfocaba su vista en el ángel "¿Cas?, Cas eres tú… sigues aquí…" dijo sorprendido y extasiado a la vez.

Podía ver como los labios del ángel se movían y con seguridad podía afirmar que estaban diciéndole algo, solo que sus oídos habían dejado de prestar atención. Estaba demasiado aturdido y ofuscado para escucharlo, tanto que solo deseaba sentir de nuevo el calor que el ángel desprendía o lo más probable era que se solidificara allí mismo y se congelara.

Se humedeció los labios con rapidez y sin pensar en nada más, lo atrajo con hambre hacia sí y lo besó.

....tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Se humedeció los labios con rapidez y sin pensar en nada más, lo atrajo con hambre hacia sí y lo besó.

\-----------

No fue un beso casto, ese no era su estilo; sino uno duro y posesivo.

No pudo controlar la intensidad con la que su boca estaba devorando a la de Cas, ni tampoco la fuerza de las ocasionales mordidas que propició sobre la misma.

Jadeó con gusto.

Pensó que debía haberse vuelto completamente loco ya que el solo hecho de saberse besando a un ángel del Señor lo prendía de sobremanera.

Tal vez debiera parar, la idea cruzó fugaz por su mente en un segundo de lucidez. Pero no podía, no quería, no una vez que había comprobado los suaves, jugosos y tan tentadoramente bebibles que eran los labios de Castiel. Y sin embargo, tuvo que hacerlo, solo un instante para que sus pulmones se llenaran nuevamente de oxígeno. Un gruñido ronco escapó de sus labios mostrando su disconformidad por la breve separación. Necesitaba más, sentirlo más cerca, por lo que estrujó con ambas manos la tela de su blanca camisa y lo jaló aumentando la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

Solo que había un pequeño detalle, solo él estaba moviendo los labios y Cas no. Tuvo que reprimir una carcajada dado lo hilarante de la situación. Supuso que el alado aún debía encontrarse en shock por lo inesperado de su intromisión. Pero se dio cuenta también, con satisfacción y cierto orgullo, que su ángel no lo estaba rechazando. Decidió remediar su indecisión de inmediato.

Para Cas, en cambio sucedió todo tan rápido que no consiguió más que apoyar sus manos y codos a los costados del cazador para no caerle encima y hacerle daño. Su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil, luciendo como el de una pálida estatua con magníficos ojos azules muy abiertos, incapaz de confrontar del todo la connotación física, tan íntima que rodeaba la situación.

No era correcto, de algún modo lo sabía, lo sentía, pues el cuerpo del Winchester todavía desprendía una gran cantidad de calor producto de la fiebre. La fiebre! Sabía de sobra que podría haberse liberado muy fácilmente de su enganche y sin embargo no lo hizo o no quizo. El por qué no lo supo y no se lo cuestionó más, tal vez porque su razón comenzaba a ser ocupada únicamente por la presencia de esos rosados e insistentes labios sobre los suyos.

Sus ojos se cerraron como por instinto. En apariencia la vista no parecía jugar un rol protagónico allí. Luego, terminó de desconectarse del mundo exterior y bajó sus defensas. Ahora solo estaban Dean y él. Y ya no había espacio ni tiempo que valiera en ese momento.

Solo Dean. Era Dean mordiendo, succionando y jadeando contra su boca. Sentía esos carnosos labios, que no le daban tregua, quemando los suyos, tentándolo, estimulándolo. Una ola de calor comenzó a inundar su ser sofocándolo de un modo casi doloroso y su gracia pareció querer escapar de él y liberarse sobre el cuerpo del Winchester.

Su cuerpo entero se estremeció. El humano lo notó y sin perder tiempo lo atrajo más cerca de sí, envolviendo su espalda con sus brazos.

Y para cuando su desnudo pecho ronroneó bajo el suyo el alado no pudo soportarlo más. Dejó de pensar y solo sintió, agarró con fuerza sus rubios cabellos, tiró de ellos inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás y le devolvió el beso con total entrega e intensidad.

Dean gimió fuerte contra sus labios, aparentemente encantado por lo dominante de la acción.  
Lo siguiente que Castiel supo fue que los sonidos urgentes y graves que salieron de sus labios fueron ahogados por los del humano. También, que ahora había mucha más saliva por todas partes y que sus lenguas ya habían iniciado una danza antigua disputándose la supremacía de la una sobre la otra.  
Y después… Nada.

Ya que una sensación de vértigo había golpeado al Winchester, inesperadamente, dejándolo fuera de juego, inconsciente. Aunque no por ello habían desaparecido del todo los estremecimientos que sacudían su cuerpo.  
Castiel pareció salir del trance en el que se encontraba y se separó despacio del rubio. Lo observó. Esos gruesos y húmedos labios estaban ahora más rojos e hinchados que de costumbre. Pasó sus dedos sobre los suyos sospechando que debían encontrase en iguales condiciones. Sentía sus mejillas arder e incluso se había olvidado de respirar, afortunadamente los ángeles no lo necesitaban. Un remolino de emociones difíciles de asimilar por completo lo atravesaban.

Salvo una que sí reconocía, deseo. Deseo de sentir nuevamente los labios del cazador contra los suyos y beber de ellos. Una y otra y otra vez.

Se habían besado y de verdad que no tenía ninguna queja por ello, sí, pero había sido con un Dean que estaba fuera de sus cabales y volando en fiebre. Respiró con fuerza, le colocó un nuevo paño mojado sobre la frente perlada se sudor y con un fuerte aleteo desapareció.

 

 

 

Sueños confusos mantuvieron a Dean ocupado por un rato hasta que la voz de su hermano, no supo salida de dónde, llegó clara pero entrecortada a sus oídos. Lo llamaba.

“Sammy…” susurró con angustia comenzando a despertar.

Era su voz! No tenía ninguna duda, su hermano estaba aterrado, gritaba pidiendo su ayuda! Debía ir a buscarlo! Estaba en problemas. Lo sabía y todo por su culpa.

En menos de un segundo ya se había levantado de la cama y aunque tambaleándose un poco, cogió las llaves de su impala de encima del televisor y salió con sorprendente agilidad de su habitación. Sin embargo le costó un poco más bajar los tres pisos que lo separaban de la entrada del motel. Felizmente había dejado a su nena estacionada al frente pensó.

 

 

 

Castiel regresó con todo lo necesario para atender al Winchester y casi dejó caer lo recién comprado al percatarse que éste había desaparecido de la habitación. Lo buscó en los otros pisos y en la entrada del motel pero nadie lo había visto salir. Y entonces… lo vio.

Estaba subido en su coche y enfocaba las pocas energías que le quedaban en ponerlo en marcha.

Inmediatamente se materializó en el asiento del copiloto y lo inmovilizó aunque sin hacerle daño. Si no se equivocaba y estaba seguro de no hacerlo Dean acababa de sufrir una crisis producto de la fiebre. Además que se hubiera escapado descalzo y solo en bóxer eran garantía suficiente de ello. Sin mencionar que todavía no se había dado cuenta de cómo iba vestido.

“Dean, ¿por qué has salido del cuarto e intentas conducir en… tu condición?” tuvo que preguntarle a pesar de intuir la respuesta.

“Cas, no, suéltame! … Tú no entiendes, es Sam!… él… algo está mal con él, necesito buscarlo y encontrarlo... Basta Cas! ¿Por qué te quedas tan tranquilo? Llévame con él!” exigió encaprichado como un niño pequeño. “Tengo que ayudarlo, tengo que…” repetía insistente Dean más el agotamiento le dejó sin fuerzas y cayó sobre el asiento sin sentido.

Regresaron al cuarto, y Cas lo tendió sobre las sábanas.

Sin dudarlo orientó todo su mojo en despertarlo. Lo consiguió a medias. Parecía que Dean no se daba mucha cuenta de a dónde habían regresado. Así que pasando por alto sus protestas debido a que en su mayoría decía incoherencias; lo persuadió, con mucha voluntad y paciencia, de tomarse las dos pastillas compradas para la fiebre y a beber un vaso completo de agua. En seguida, lo recostó y le colocó otro paño empapado sobre la frente.

Esperó paciente algo más de una hora para que la medicina hiciera efecto mientras velaba su sueño. En tanto decidió sentarse al borde de su cama, muy despacio y sin hacer el menor ruido. Se veía que Dean necesitaba descanso y él no quería despertarlo. Tampoco quería seguir viéndolo así, no así de frágil e indefenso, no así porque sabía que el cazador se avergonzaba de mostrar ese tipo de sentimientos. No iba a permitir que nada o nadie le hicieran algún daño. Había muerto ya una vez por él y volvería a hacerlo si fuera necesario.

¿Pero por qué se sentía tan vinculado a él? ¿Por qué simpatizaba tanto con él? Creía que no se debía solo al hecho de que fuera su primer humano designado a su cargo. Y después del beso que compartieran hace un par de horas, comenzaba a considerar como una posibilidad que la curiosidad y afinidad que sentía por el humano fuera más que eso. Tal vez… se estaba enamorado de Dean Winchester. O tal vez estuviera perdiendo la razón. Tal vez fueran las dos cosas.

 

 

Unos largos y suaves dedos acariciaban hábiles sus rubios cabellos. La sensación que producían sobre él era muy agradable al tacto, debía reconocer que eso se estaba sintiendo condenadamente bien. Un destello fugaz cruzó su cerebro colando la imagen de un pequeño gatito siendo acariciado tierna y posesivamente por su dueño. Tan sumergido estaba en lo que la caricia le transmitía que no fue consciente que suspiros y casi ronroneos escapaban satisfechos de sus labios.

Castiel no se sorprendió esta vez de encontrar dulces y adictivos esos sonidos, reafirmando la idea de lo mucho que le atraía el Winchester, lo mucho que le gustaba.

Pasaron varios minutos más para que el Winchester regresara a la realidad.

“Cas, pero qué haces… yo, yo no soy tu gato!” aulló entrecortadamente al abrir sus ojos y encontrar al responsable de su alucinación frente a él.

“¿Qué…? Yo solo... ¿Cuál gato?” preguntó evidentemente desconcertado por el tono de sus palabras, retirando de inmediato su mano.

Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza de ese modo tan suyo como cuando no comprendía algo.

“¿Qué demonios…? ¿Cas, tú que haces aquí?!” Preguntó Dean con genuina curiosidad, figuradamente saliendo de su estado febril “¿Y mi ropa? ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no la llevo puesta?!” Dijo al bajar su vista y verse solo vestido con sus pequeños bóxer negros. El paño puesto sobre su cabeza se deslizó hacia un costado “¿Por qué tengo esta cosa en la cabeza? ¿Qué mierda ha pasado aquí??!” escupió entrando en pánico.

El breve brillo de dolor que Dean pensó ver en el rostro del alado desapareció tan rápido como llegó.

“Tranquilo Dean, has tenido un cuadro grave de fiebre, fue por eso tuve que desvestirte y darte unas pastillas” le dijo con voz grave. “Ahora, si me lo permites debo comprobar que tú temperatura haya bajado lo suficiente. Solo será un momento. No hables ahora. Shhhh…” le pidió sentándose una vez más a su costado.  
Interrumpió su réplica y las mil preguntas que el cazador iba a soltarle poniendo su delgado índice derecho sobre los labios. Haciendo caso omiso a la muy indignada mirada que le devolvía el Winchester trasladó esa misma mano hacia su frente y comenzó a medirle la temperatura corporal.

Cerró los ojos para obtener una mejor percepción.

Genial, ahora estos puñeteros ángeles además de enfermeras venían con termómetro incorporado. Qué es esto Dr. Phil?!

Más aún que para realizar esa sencilla tarea Cas se había ido inclinado hacia él sin darse cuenta, quedando medio tendido encima de él. Sus rostros estaban ahora a pocos centímetros. Dean no pudo dejar de sentirse incómodo y algo nervioso, pero se vio obligado a guardar silencio y esperar.

Lo observó. Cas tenía el rostro serio en absoluta concentración y pequeños pliegues se formaban en su frente al fruncir el ceño. Un mohín de fastidio apareció en su rostro como si algo no le gustara y para cuando entreabrió esos finos, rosados y algo agrietados labios, Dean pensó que éstos le estaban pidiendo a gritos ser humedecidos pero sobretodo besados.

Woowoowoo! Qué demonios fue eso! Se recriminó cuando un destello de claridad ocupó su mente. ¿Pero qué carajos pasaba con él?! ¿Por qué estaba pensando en ese tipo de cosas con… con Cas?! Es Castiel, es un jodido ángel del Señor y además es amigo, uno muy denso y nerd si debía ser franco, pero un buen amigo, concluyó su pequeño debate interno intentando retomar la sensatez perdida antes de llegar a cometer alguna clase de locura.

“¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre el espacio personal, Cas?” dijo “Ahí te va la regla número dos: No desvistas nunca a una persona de tu mismo sexo sin su consentimiento y menos cuando ésta esté dormida e indefensa”.

“Tu temperatura ya ha descendido pero no lo suficiente” le anunció el alado totalmente ajeno a lo dicho por el cazador. “No sé qué es lo que lo impide, he hecho todo cuanto está a mi alcance” dijo con pesar “Dean, por favor, debes decirme qué más debo hacer”

Sin embargo, Dean, aún febril, caliente y aturdido como estaba solo consiguió parpadear unas cuantas veces suavizando sus facciones y observó casi embelesado al ángel de grandes y preocupados ojos azules que se hallaba sentado junto a él.

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

Sin embargo, Dean aún febril, caliente y aturdido como estaba solo consiguió parpadear unas cuantas veces suavizando sus facciones y observó casi embelesado al ángel que se hallaba sentado junto a él.

\-------

Dean se sentó a su vez quedando a su misma altura, ladeo un poco la cabeza, sus ojos verdes ya brillando con viva lujuria y nuevamente inició otro ciclo del flirteo con el alado.  


“Por favor, Dean. Escúchame, esto no está bien. No logro identificar que impide que te cures completamente. No sé qué más hacer. Será mejor que te lleve a un hospital, los médicos sabrán que hacer, ellos saben” trataba de convencerse “O tal vez deba llevarte con Bobby o… llamar a S…”

“Oh, maldición Cas… solo cállate y bésame!” lo corto, exigiendo codicioso.

No quería pensar, no quería recordar.

Castiel muy despacio pero sin vacilar se acercó al Winchester y depositó un suave y casto beso en sus labios. Solo que para Dean no fue suficiente y jadeó contra ellos exigiéndole más. Y Cas se lo permitió.

Que ángel más obediente el que me he conseguido, pensó complacido.

Así, sin ser muy consciente de cómo, ambos terminaron retozando sobre la cama. Y Castiel acabó atrapando bajo su peso a un gustoso Dean que no hacía nada por evitar el contacto. Más besos y caricias demandantes surgieron de inmediato y pronto el cazador, ya estaba restregando sus caderas con brío contra las del alado buscando más fricción, dándose a ambos mayor placer, haciéndole gemir su nombre.

“Deaaann…” gruño ronco el ángel enterrando el rostro contra la curva de su cuello.

“Si Cas... así... gime para mí, mi ángel.”

Le dijo mientras que comenzaba a quitarle las prendas que resultaban tan innecesarias en esos momentos. Tarea nada fácil para Dean porque Castiel a penas se separaba lo justo de su cuerpo consintiendo que Dean le desabrochara la camisa, ya que él estaba también muy ocupado, obstinado en dejarle otra de sus marcas, pero esta vez en el cuello, de tanto que lamia, succionaba y mordía ese lugar, cual vampiro hambriento. Así como sus manos recorrían con esmero el bien formado torso del cazador y parecían querer memorizarse todas y cada uno de sus músculos.

“Cas, Joder Cas te necesito… Por favor, por favor tengo mucho f-frío, quítamelo…” terminó suplicando mientras pegaba su cuerpo más cerca del del alado volviendo a besar sus labios.

Fue en ese momento que el ángel comprendió alarmado que Dean debía estar muy mal si había comenzado a suplicar por algo, porque él nunca suplicaba. Sin embargo, un ronroneo grave salido desde el fondo de su garganta distrajo sus pensamientos.

Al cazador no se le ocurrió una mejor forma de darse más calor que envolver sus piernas alrededor de la pequeña cintura de Castiel, lo necesitaba. Pero al hacerlo un grito de dolor escapó de sus labios.

“Mi pierna…. mi pierna izquierda… due-le!” dijo casi sollozando y soltándose.

El ángel rápidamente observó ambas piernas no notando nada a simple vista. Se inclinó y levantó un poco la izquierda y un nuevo grito del cazador llenó el cuarto y lo hizo estremecer. Con mucho cuidado la giró un poco y vio un corte profundo por encima del talón que se había infectado, suponía obsequio de su reciente cacería. Pasadas las horas la infección ya se había desarrollado y requería asistencia inmediata.

“Dean, es urgente que te cure esta herida pero debo traer todo lo necesario” le explicó.  
Mientras lo acomodaba de costado lo mejor que pudo evitando que su pierna lastimada hiciera contacto directo contra las sábanas y le cambió el paño de la frente por otro mojado y fresco.

“No te levantes, vuelvo enseguida”

“No, Cas tú no… no te vayas…” susurró débil, aunque ya no había allí nadie que lo escuchara.

 

 

 

A su regreso, notó como Dean continuaba quejándose entre balbuceos medio dormido.

Tenía un pésimo aspecto. El leve temblor que recorría sus labios, su piel en ebullición bañada en sudor y estremecimientos se lo demostraban. La opresión que sentía en su pecho se ensanchó, cómo osaba llamarse a sí mismo ángel guardián de los Winchester si ni siquiera era capaza de cuidar bien de ellos. Por un lado Samuel estaba desaparecido y por el otro Dean, enfermo. Todo el tiempo la causa de su fiebre bajo sus ojos y él sin darse cuenta.

Trabajó a consciencia siguiendo los pasos indicados por la vendedora de las medicinas. Limpió con agua y jabón el corte y lo desinfectó con alcohol.

Tuvo que cerrar sus oídos ante los desgarradores alaridos que el humano soltó mientras sacaba el pus que se había acumulado alrededor de los bordes de la herida o no podría continuar. Lágrimas descendían veloz por sus rosadas mejillas y su cuerpo se sacudía sin control.  
Hasta que sin previo aviso, Dean rodó sobre las sábanas quedando al borde de su cama y vomitó.  
Sin pensarlo dos veces Castiel se deslizó sobre la cama y sostuvo su cabeza evitando que se ahogara. Una vez concluida la acción, valiéndose de su mojo, limpió el desastre del piso y los rastros de vómito que quedaban en los labios del cazador.

Lo sostuvo contra su pecho acunándolo.Dean había comenzado de nuevo a quejarse y sollozar con fuerza.

Castiel se sentía desesperado pues por muchas palabras tranquilizantes o de confort que le dijera el humano seguía sufriendo incapaz de comprender que él ya había dejado de manipular su herida hace un rato.

Sin proponérselo, su gracia intervino en su ayuda transmitiendo energía pura a través del pecho del humano, tan solo la suficiente como para tranquilizarlo.

Dean dejó de retorcerse.

El ángel aprovechó el momento de calma y terminó de atender la lesión aplicando pomada antibiótica en ella y la protegió con unos vendajes.

Esperaba haberlo hecho bien dada su nula experiencia.

Regresó su atención al cazador quien se había quedado dormido otra vez, solo que ésta vez su expresión era pacífica.

Se acercó despacio e inclinándose depositó un casto beso en sus labios, el último. Sabía, se lo decía su gracia, que a la mañana siguiente Dean no recordaría nada de lo ocurrido y él no sería quien sacara a la luz el asunto. Suficientes cosas arrastraba ya ese frágil humano, y se le venían muchas otras más, como para complicarlo con una más, que él sabía que en esos momentos no sería capaz de manejar. No era justo para él.

“Estarás bien Dean, no te aflijas más, voy a cuidar de ti siempre, lo prometo.” dijo acariciándole el rubio cabello.

Pero se vio interrumpido cuando algo muy parecido una cosquilla rozó su rostro. Se extrañó. Levantó una mano y la puso sobre sus mejillas. Silenciosas y gruesas lágrimas empezaban a descender por ellas humedeciendo sus dedos.

“Siempre y cada vez que me necesites.”

“Te lo prometo.”

 

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos! Esta es mi primera historia como se habrán dado cuenta. =D Dudé mucho de sí subirla o no, pero aquí está. Espero no haberlo hecho mal, pero ya me dirán.
> 
> Punto y aparte... Chiks ayer ganamoooooos!!!! osea, SPN ganó en las dos categorías en las que estuvo nominado en los "People Choice Awards". Y a eso hay que sumarle que el 1 de febrero la WB estrenará la temporada 7! OMG! x fin… y ya falta un poco menos para que Cas regrese a la serie y ya podré morir en paz... xD


End file.
